


Buddy The Friend to Everyone mets Launchpad McQuack, Everybody's friend.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hugs, Innocence, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, Light Petting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Muscles, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), References to Knotting, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Short, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buff Dog and Buff Duck do it.
Relationships: Launchpad McQuack/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Buddy The Friend to Everyone mets Launchpad McQuack, Everybody's friend.

Buddy and Launchpad were walking to Launchpad's place. McQuack questioned, "Are you me from another universe?" The yellow, candy, dog took a thinking pose as he walk, silent in thought for a moment. Buddy answered, "Probably not. All the other me I've meet look exactly like me." They rounded a corner. The beefy bird looked off. He noted, "But what if I'm the you that's a bird?" The beefy canine took a shocked look at this. His tail wagged fast and he bounced. The cartoons man excitedly chipped, "I never thought of that!!" This gave LP a warm smile to see his new friend so happy. 

A 3 smile and black pacman eyes could only show so much joy but they expressed. 

The friendly Sir hugged his friend close and licked his face. Because Dog. Understanding the gesture, the pilot licked back. He was surprised that the sugary, sweet, candy, smell matched exactly his taste. Causing their travel to pause. Launchpad Mcquack licked a little deeper all over his face. Buddy was completely fine with this, even explaining, "Yeah. I'm actually made of candy." The friendly duck was baffled by this, in a good way. He brought their faces together and seriously asked, "Is everything in you made of candy?" The candy colored hound nodded and gestured he was, in fact, 100% sweets. 

Beak met maw as they kissed deeply. Buddy wagged his tail even faster and cuddled his new friend close. Launchpad pet him deeply. They separated for a second. The muscular puppy dog cheered breathlessly, "That was super, duper, Fun! What was it?" The muscular birdie huffed Hus words, "It's making out... I thought you said you kissed before." The doggy nodded, flopping the shorter man on his shoulder. He started to walk to the building as he started, "I kissed before but not like that." The pilot was shocked by suddenly being carried so he was absolutely silent. 

Finally he spoke, "Would it be too personal to ask if you've ever..." How to say this? "done it?" The sunny sweetheart tilted his head in confusion. LP retried, "Like have you ever... Ummmm. Had sex?" The secretly super strong guy pondered off, "What's sex?" The word sounded like not only had he never said anything related to the topic but he only now heard of it. Mcquack thought about how he should explain this. Tonight was going to be a very long night. 

Later that night. 

The button unbuttoned to tan pants, a black bowler hat hung off somewhere, a dress shirt the only piece untouched. The man in those clothes smiled proudly. The orange haired man between his legs made double sure, "Are you sure?" The yellow haired man chippers, "Of Course I am! It'll be fun." Notably it was reasonable to doubt the guy who just found out what sex is when he asked for a blowjob. Again the adult who has never jacked it in his whole life. It's like jumping into a pool on the deep end when you haven't swam before. Maybe not the best way to start. McQuack breathed out as he angled the penis to himself, "If you think so Buddy."

Buddy pet him to show that everything was going to be fine, attempting to comfort and assure. I don't remember if ducks have teeth. I know radioactive chickens do. Surprisingly sharp teeth. Launchpad started lick the top. The hound softly whimpered needily. His sounds calmed as the licks moved down. I bet sucking a candy dick is better than sucking other dicks. It tastes good. This hadn't been the buff bird's first ride, he could handle a full Popsicle. The bird slid more of his Bill down the cock. Gaining more breathy noises from the mammal. The newer of the two started to moan as the succ began. 

You've read fan fiction before. You know where this is going. 

As the canine grew harder, something extended from his dong. Yeah. It's not just wolf dick that does that. The more experienced of the two had been with dogs beforehand and knew this would happen so he was completely fine with the knot in his throat. The dog worried regardless, having an idea that he had done something bad. Mostly because he didn't know that Launchpad was completely okay. The yellow, candy, hound wasn't exactly sure what was happening at all because it was happening where his eyes couldn't see at the moment. 

It ended rather quickly, a common thing for the first time I hear. Despite knowing that Buddy was made of sugar, Launchpad was still surprised that his seamen tasted like cream. It was always salty how he remembered all those other times. 

Hope you enjoyed this... Work. 

The End!


End file.
